Dessert
by skittellgirl
Summary: Happy Birthday, Vicki. From the "Date" series.


Title: Dessert

Summary: Happy Birthday, Vicki. From the "Date" series

Rating: Lock up the kids.

Disclaimers: Don't own them, this is a privilege of those much more talented

Vicki Nelson walked in the door of the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Henry Fitzroy, marveling. Tonight had been her birthday, and her boyfriend had surprised her with a small party at her favorite Chinese restaurant. He had managed to invite everyone that she would have wanted to be there, and they had had a wonderful time. The real marvel, though, wasn't that Henry had been that thoughtful; it was that he had actually managed to get along with her mother. Vicki had been worried about what her mother would think; after all, to all outside appearances, she was a thirty-something woman in a relationship with a guy barely out of his teens. She knew that her mother would have objections to the affair, and that she would probably think that she belonged with Mike. However, Henry had been his most charming self, and the conversation that she and her mother had had before her mother left was both surprising and wonderful.

"Vicki, can we talk?" her mother had asked.

"Sure," she had replied, certain that her mother was going to lecture her. They had walked outside of the restaurant, and Vicki's mother had started, "Vicki, about your relationship with Henry-"

"Mom, I don't need a lecture," she had snapped, annoyed. Her mother has said, "No, honey that is not what I mean. I just wanted to tell you I've never seen you so happy. The way that man looks at you, it is exactly what a mother hopes to see in the eyes of the man who is dating her baby girl. I think that he is good for you. Mike, well, I am glad you are friends. But I think that you are too alike to get along as lovers. I'm just happy he is still in your life."

"Wow, Mom, I don't know what to say," Vicki had replied, stunned. "I'm really glad that you feel that way. I love Henry, and I know that I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"I can tell, dear," her mother had responded. "I'm not an idiot, and just where do you think you got those observation skills from anyway?"

"Hmm," Vicki had replied, smirking. They hugged, which was another milestone for Vicki, and then her mother had said, "Just between us girls, you've got yourself a gorgeous man."

Vicki had just laughed, thinking to herself, "If you only knew."

Vicki was startled out of her reminiscing by the appearance of the boyfriend himself, walking in their door. Henry put the bags of leftover food down on the counter, and smiled, saying to her, "Well, love, it looks like I haven't scared your mother off completely."

"Hardly," she responded, chuckling. "You heard the gorgeous comment, didn't you?"

"Who, me?" he asked, pulling an innocent face. She shook her head, and he grinned. "Well, speaking of gorgeous, your mother is quite beautiful. I certainly have something to look forward to when you get older." And to himself he though, "And another reason to add to the list of why Vicki's father was a fool."

"You charmer," she grinned, pulling him to her and kissing him. He kissed her back, and said, "I do try. Now, wait here. I'll be back."

With that, he dashed into the kitchen. Vicki watched him go, confused. "What is he doing?" she thought to herself. She didn't have to wait long. Henry reappeared a few moments later, grinning. In his hands was a bowl of ice cream, with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Atop it was a cherry.

"She told you?" Vicki asked softly, looking at him.

"Yes, she did," replied Henry. "Your mom always brought you an ice cream sundae at midnight on your birthday. I thought I should resurrect the tradition."

"That is… I don't know what to say," she almost whispered. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you," he replied, kissing her again. She pulled back, and a mischievous grin crossed her face. "Anything?"

"Yes, my love," grinned Henry, as he began to sense her arousal growing. "After all, it is your birthday."

"Then go in the bedroom, take off your clothes, and lie on the bed," she ordered him. "And you may want to put some old sheets on it as well."

Henry, slack-jawed at the boldness she had directed towards him, watched her go as she walked into the kitchen, purposefully teasing him with the sway of her hips. He rushed to the bedroom, and complied with her wishes. He lay on the bed, humming with arousal, wondering what she had planned for him. She returned to the bedroom, with the ice cream supplies in her hands. She smiled down at him, a positively predatory smile that made Henry all the more aroused. She put the ice cream and accoutrements down on the bedside table, and said, "Now don't you move, Your Grace. I want to give you a little show, and you had better be a good boy."

"Oh, but I must," he replied, eyes locked on her. "After all, I wouldn't want to be punished."

"Hmm…" she said, softly. She walked to the bed, and slowly leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Maybe you would."

"Dear God," he thought to her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I am doing no such thing," she replied silently back. "I am, however, going to drive you crazy tonight, just like you did to me on your birthday. You can guess what kind of show you are going to get, can't you?"

"Oh, sweet mercy," he replied out loud. She smiled, and then walked over to the stereo. She began to play a song, a sultry, sensual song. She looked Henry right in the eyes, and began to slowly strip off her clothes. Moving her hips in a way that would make any professional jealous, she began to finger her shirt buttons, slowly unbuttoning and buttoning them up, toying with him. She moved her hands up and down her body, finagling zippers and clasps, actually letting out little moans of pleasure. Henry thought that he was going to die of arousal. No woman had ever done such an intimate, voyeuristic act for him before. He had seen strippers, to be sure, but never had been so effectively teased and titillated by one he loved. The only thing keeping him from jumping her was his promise to her. After all, it _was_ her birthday.

Finally, she was naked. She took in the sight of Henry, and thought to him, "Enjoy the show?"

"You have no idea," he growled loudly. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well," she replied out loud, smiling at him, "I'm going to make you my own personal sundae. After all, I am a big girl now."

With that, she picked up the ice cream. She dribbled some of it down the cleft in his chin that she so adored, and down his neck. She licked up the trail, and he moaned. She watched in satisfaction as his eyes faded to black. She then proceeded to drip chocolate and whipped cream down his chest, and as she licked that off as well, Henry thought to her "You know, you were right. I really _am_ your whore."

She smiled seductively at him. "No, my darling. You are my love. You aren't the only one who loves to bring pleasure."

She decided to prepare for the grand finale. She placed a scoop of ice cream on his abs, and trailed chocolate from his legs up to the scoop. She placed whipped cream from his shoulders to the scoop as well, and finally placed a cherry in between his teeth, telling him softly, "Open your mouth." When she was done with these procedures, she licked every inch of the chocolate off, then the whipped cream. She licked and nibbled the scoop until it was gone and Henry was licked clean, and then kissed him, hard, on the lips, allowing the cherry into her mouth. She pulled back, and looked at a now-panting Henry.

"Simply delicious, love," she smiled, and Henry could contain himself no longer. He grabbed a startled Vicki, and switched positions so that she was laying beneath him. He growled to her, "Now you know how I feel, love. I can't wait to bring you to pleasure again and again."

Henry was nothing if not a man of his word. He proceeded to lick, kiss, and caress every inch of Vicki's body, until she was an inflamed, trembling wreck. She was moaning, groaning, and began to plead, "I need to feel you inside me, please, Henry." He said, "Anything you want, darling. This is your birthday."

He slid himself inside her, and began to pump furiously. She begged him again, "Drink, please, take my blood. It makes me feel pleasure like I have never known." Given permission, the beast inside him roared, and Henry sank his fangs into the sweet spot on her neck. She tasted like chocolate and cherries, and it was all he could do to control his lust for the blood that flowed through her. He found his sweet release, and Vicki screamed hers. It felt for her that she was having two orgasms, one on top of the other, and it was thrilling. They lay in bed together, spent.

After a while, Henry got up, and reached into the bedside drawer. He pulled out a long, thin box. He gave it to Vicki, and whispered, "Happy birthday, my darling."

She sat up, eyes sparkling, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful cross, on a thin chain. It looked Tudor in origin. Vicki thought to him, "Henry, is this-"

"Yes, my love," he thought back. "It was my mother's. I wanted to give it to my soul mate when I found her. I love you, Victoria Nelson. I will never love another like I do you."

"I love it, Henry," she replied, understanding just how special this gift was. He smiled, and gently fastened it around her neck. She said, "I'll never take it off, I swear."

"I know," he replied, kissing her gently. He also thought to himself, "Hmm… maybe she won't object to other jewelry as well."

Vicki then laughed. "Honey, I hate to say it, but we are both a sticky mess."

"Oh, no, love, we can't have that," Henry said, grinning mischievously. He got up, and scooped Vicki into his arms. She squealed in delight, as Henry carried her into the bathroom. "Shall we turn on the sauna?"

Vicki nodded her assent. The lovers got into the sauna together, and they didn't leave until the sun forced their hand. The perfect ending to a sweet night.


End file.
